Pent Up Sexual Energy
by Ari-chan
Summary: Haruka is having some problems with her thoughts about Michiru.. can a therapist help and just who calls her up and breathes heavy. It's not Michiru that's for sure. A comic telling of how Haruka and Michiru, er, had their first time. (not a lemon) R


Pent up Sexual Energy Rated: R By: Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Oh boy, here's a really strange one. Strange but good, I think (Kinda like me, ne?) I guess this could kinda be called a lime. Yeah. enjoy!  
  
Michiru and Haruka belong to Naoko-sama.  
  
*************************************  
  
She stared at her long and hard, her eyes seemingly boring a whole into the other girls back. Of course, the girl didn't know she was being stared at, not yet anyway. Haruka saw her shift, uncomfortable in her chair. Now she knew someone was watching her. Haruka knew that she wouldn't turn around, no that would get the Sensei angry and Michiru never liked to anger anyone. Only Haruka.  
  
She loved to infuriate Haruka. Oh, did she! Always teasing her or flirting with her eyes. But whenever Haruka tried to do something about it Michiru would shy away and laugh it off. The blonde felt her hand form it's self into a fist. She was not going to let it happen this time. She had planned it all out last night, as she lay alone, sleepless in her bed. Tonight she might be sleepless but she sure as hell wouldn't be alone. Not if her plan worked.  
  
She stood beside the outside wall while the students filed out of the gates. She looked straight ahead knowing Michiru would come along her way anytime now. She smiled a smug grin while she went over her plan in her head. It was no fail. Wine, dine, and do. Perfect, and oh, don't forget to throw in some of the Haruka charm and piano music. Her grin grew wider. Then she saw it.  
  
A flash of aqua hair out of the corner of her eye as Michiru rushed by. Haruka was a bit taken aback. Michiru always said hello or smiled when she saw Haruka. Had she been able to know what Haruka was thinking? It was impossible Haruka told she. Michiru could guess things but she could never guess what Haruka wanted to do to her. The tomboy shook her head and jogged to catch with Michiru. She grabbed Michiru's upper arm and stopped her short.  
  
"What's this?" Haruka asked still wearing that smug smile. "My favorite lady didn't talk to me today."  
  
"I think you have enough fans to talk to you Haruka-chan."  
  
She was a bit shocked. Michiru and she had stopped using the suffixes along time ago. What was the sudden change?  
  
"Why the chan Michiru? Did I do something, are you angry with me?"  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka, her blue eyes stormy and ablaze with a look that Haruka rarely saw. "You could have go me in serious trouble today!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You were staring at me!"  
  
"How the Hell could that have gotten you in trouble? If anyone it would have been me."  
  
"Don't use that tone with my Tenoh Haruka," Michiru began to walk again this time faster. "I know what you're up to." She called without turning around.  
  
Haruka was going to chase her but decided not to. How did Michiru know what she was up to? Maybe Haruka was wrong, maybe Michiru could read minds! And if she could did she know all the dirty things Haruka wanted to do to her? Oh God. she couldn't know about those things. Haruka had to cleanse her mind. And there was only way to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you say you want to what?"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to say it again." The therapist glanced down at her notepad.  
  
"Oh yes," She said and cleared her throat. "You want to, make love to her like an animal, and lick. well I think that's enough!" the lady cleared her throat again and smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And why did you come to me to talk about it?"  
  
"To be honest, I think that this girl can read minds and I thought it would do me good to cleanse my mind."  
  
"Good choice Tenoh-san. Do you feel better?"  
  
"Besides the burning in my groin, yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang its loud, high-pitched, totally annoying ring just as Haruka was settling into her bathtub. She groaned and stood up. Normally she would have let it the machine get it but if it was Michiru she wanted to pick it up. She stepped out of the tub and raced still naked into the living room and grabbed for the phone. It fell to floor but after cursing she managed to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Nothing.. Then heavy breathing.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Haruka said again, this time more breathing and a slight moan. Haruka made a face of disgust. What a pervert. Las time buddy, she thought to herself.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Oh! Haruka!" Finally an answer. But what? An 'Oh Haruka?' And it didn't sound like a like a startled 'Oh Haruka.' Rather a "in the midst of passion" 'oh Haruka!'  
  
"Okay, listen whoever is there I don't appreciate getting called by some pervert in the middle of. er. pleasuring themselves."  
  
A click told Haruka that whoever it was had hung up. She remembered suddenly that she had caller ID. She glanced at it and read out loud Chiba Mamoru. She almost fell over. Mamoru had called her, screamed out her name in a moment of passion and. she was going to hurl. Maybe her bath would help calm her down. She was walking back to the bathroom when the phone rang again. Haruka snatched it up without bothering to check whom it was. Grave mistake on her part.  
  
"If you haven't come yet call someone else!"  
  
"Haruka?" Holy Shit! It was Michiru.  
  
"Oh, hello Michiru." Haruka coughed.  
  
"Whom are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You said something about not coming yet."  
  
"Oh. that. That was, um.. the pizza guy! Yeah. He just called and um, wanted to make sure something was right.. and yeah." Haruka's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh! You're getting pizza? Really! What kind?"  
  
"Um, the kind with those little fruit things on top." Damn, Haruka was a bad liar but Michiru seemed to believe her.  
  
"You mean pine apples." Haruka grunted an affirmative. "Oh, and Haruka, sorry about this afternoon. It's time of the month." Michiru laughed shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I get moody too."  
  
"Haruka, you don't have to paint things on a deadline."  
  
Haruka's face froze. Oh God great, this was just great. She had already made a fool of herself. Time to recover, be smooth.  
  
"Anyway, Michiru, you want to come over for some of that pizza? It's no fun eating alone."  
  
"Sure! I'll be over as fast as I can."  
  
"All right, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The blonde grinned triumphantly to herself. Now she just wouldn't have to think those dirty thoughts, she would be living them! One thing, she realized. there was no pizza. She fixed that soon enough and hurried to get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka nearly spit the pizza out. Why the hell had she gotten pineapples? She didn't even like them without pizza and on it they were eve n worse. However Michiru seemed to like them. Well, Haruka thought, if Michiru can eat them so can I. She just barely swallowed the mouthful she was chewing.  
  
"Say, Michiru. There's a monster movie marathon on tonight. All the classics, Godzilla, Mothma... you know all those." Michiru nodded.  
  
"Are you asking me to stay and watch it with you?"  
  
More like have it playing the background, the music would go great with moans and Haruka's name being gasped. "If you want," Haruka said absently. "I mean, no school tomorrow and this is a once in a life time opportunity." She left out that they had shown it just a week before.  
  
"I don't see why not." Haruka grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Haruka shook herself out of her reverie and sauntered over to where Michiru was sitting. Time to turn on the charm. Wine and dine had been down, it was time for the do part.  
  
"Haruka, you looked flushed. Are you all right?"  
  
"I don't know, why do I look hot?"  
  
Michiru held her palm to Haruka's forehead. "You look it and feel it." Haruka smiled.  
  
"It's because of you," she said. "And only you." She pulled Michiru into her strong arms and kissed her. Michiru moaned into the blonde's mouth.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She gasped when Haruka had moved from her mouth to her neck. Haruka answered with a nip on the girl's ear lobe. Haruka unbuttoned Michiru's shirt slowly as Michiru pulled her down unto the couch. Then she repeated:  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I need to get rid of my pent up sexual energy." She mumbled.  
  
********************************************  
  
Okay, so that had very little plot but who cares. It was at least mildly amusing right? Yeah, so you know what to do. Beat on the brat with a baseball bat! Er. sorry, The Ramones are playing on my PC. Review please! 


End file.
